Love You Snotface
by No-One-Special-I-Guess
Summary: She standing in front of him now... is it real or it a dream? this is my first story like this so, whatever


He was there. Right in front of me. He seems so real I could just reach out and touch him. He was in the same outfit he always is, his great green suit and red shoes. We did nothing but just stand there, until a strange look appeared on his face. One full of happiness, want, and...lust? How I have always wanted that gaze on me.

He seems so real, but there's no way he's real. I mentally tried to convince myself that this was all just a dream

That was until in just a few strides he was in front of me and before I knew I his lips were on mine. I froze for a moment until the overwhelming desire took hold of me and I responded with equal vigor. He pressed me against his chest so tight and his lip were so soft. They were moving frantically over mine as if to memorize them. The kiss was fun of need and the release of years of mind numbing tension.

His tongue brushed my lower lip wishing for entrance and I couldn't give it fast enough. He attacked my mouth like an animal, desperately trying to savor every bit and piece. I don't know how but I was then pushed into some kind of wall and the impact caused us both to gasp .

"Fred" I said in a with a sensual sigh. The air around us heated to where it was almost suffocating. The sensation of being to close was so intimate and erotic my head started to spin.

His lips finally left mine, which caused a small whine to rise in my throat. With a deep chuckle he moved his lips down my neck leaving wet kisses in his wake. This caused my body to shiver and small moans to escape my lips. When he latched onto a sensitive spot on my neck I clung to his shoulders and buried my face there to quiet myself. He pulled aways quickly and brought his hand to my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Don't. I want to hear" he said in my ear softly causing shiver to run all down my body.

With that he returned to my lips and attacked them like the first time and this time I was matched him enthusiastically. While he gently grasped my hair I found his . How I loved his hair. Even all those years ago I loved his hair, so wild and untamable...Just like him.

His hands moved to my bottom and gave a small squeeze, which caused a small squeak to slip from my lips. I could feel the smile on his and he squeezed a bit more. What ever dress I was wearing I found was awfully short and as he squeezed his finger tips brushed against the back of my thighs. Just the faintest of strokes and it drove me crazy.

I then pull aways from him and look into his eyes. His eye lids were drooped and looking into mine. I had to tell him in that moment

"Fred...I.. I love you." After I said that I searched his face a trace of anything. His lips turned up in a smile and he leaned into me. Just as our noses brushed against each other he stopped.

"I love you too Snotface" hearing that nickname made my eyes fill with tears and I crashed our lips together. My heart was pounding and with how tightly I was to his chest I could feel his too.

At this point the "foreplay" was over. The sweet, loving kiss turned lustful and needy. He pushed me up against what ever wall was behind me and frantically pull my dress up to just before my hip and ground his pelvis into mine causing a groan to escape both of us. As he pulled down my panties I went for his pants. Undoing the buttons and unzipping them. I reached in to feel him and his motions stopped as he moaned my name.

He looked in my eyes as he lifted my legs to wrap around his hips. Our eyes never leaving each other. I knew he was ready and I knew he was and all it would take was one swift motion to connect us as one. That is just what he did.

He pushed into me slowly, drawing out the moment for us both. The feeling of him inside me caused my to mewl with pleasure and whimper. He pushed till we were completely flush against each other. I can feel him pulse within me and every nerve ending was shooting off inside of me. I seemed to closed my eye at some point, as I open them I see that his are on me, watching for any signs of discomfort. There was no pain just undeniable pleasure.

I give him a kiss of reassurance and nod my head. When he sees this he starts to move his hips slowly. I can't take it and hug his body to me and gasp and moan which are joined by his own. As he continues I pull my head back a little and notice the look of determination on his face. The face of a man holding back.

"Fred" I say with a hand on the back of his head and fingers tangle in his orange hair, I jerk his head forward slightly and bring my face close to his. "Don't hold back. Show me what you got. I wouldn't break. I want you to show how Drop Dead Fred wants take me"

The response was the quick snap of his hips against mine causing me to release a silent scream and he took advantage kissing me so hard I knew I would bruise. He then withdrew his length from me and thrust into me frantically. Over and over and over again. He continued one after another, my body going up and down on the wall.

"FRED! FRED! YES! PLEASE! MORE!" I screamed in his shoulder. All I could do was hold on.

"That's it take it. You like that don't you? You like the feel of me inside you. Making you quiver and shake. You want me to keep going don't you?" He said into my ear, his breath sending the shivers even more as he continued to pound into me.

"YYES! YES! DON'T STOP! PLEASE FRED!"

"What are you going to say when I make you cum? Huh?"

"FRED!"

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU TO SAY"

Once I figured out what he meant the feel was creeping up on me. The tightening coil, one of tightest that I've ever had.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY!" He said as he too was approached the peak. The thrust of his hips became irratic and harder. The coil reached its limits and finally snapped. Sending me over the edge and the words came out as he wanted.

"DROPP DEAD FRED!" I screamed so loud my throat throbbed, but my pain was dulled as the feeling of my release swept through my body and mind. Everything seemed to stop just for ups Covering us in a blanket of sinful pleasure. As I screamed out my climax, he did with a feral groan from deep in his throat. I felt him release inside me and the added sensation caused me to sigh.

As our breathing went back to normal he pull out of me, my body gave a shiver. His once closed eye looked as me and smile a smile full of pleasure, happiness, satisfaction, and...sadness?

"Fred?"

He said nothing

"I love you" He said and gave me a soft kiss.

I woke up from bed covered with sweat and an embarrassing damp feeling between my legs. My eye filled with tear as I realised what this meant.

It wasn't real.

It was a dream.

My tears were over flowing and running down my face. I cried into my hands. I had never felt so alone in my life as in that moment, a moment meant to be filled with happiness, just to be shattered.

It had felt so real. There was no way it was a dream.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hean and get out of bed. I make my way to the bathroom and turn on the light. I walk across the tile floor to the shower and turn the warm water on. I slowly start to undress. When the last article of clothing is off I start toward the shower when I see something strange on the mirror

When I finally see my reflection I gasp and tears start running down my face. As I look I can see the marks on my neck and lips that show evidence of passionate abuse and small bruises around my knees as if they had been held firmly to another body. I cry in astonishment as the steam from the shower surrounds me. And that's when I see the one thing that made me heart strain painfully against my chest in shear exhilaration and caused more tears to flow from my eyes.

There written on the mirror, in some of the worst handwriting I've ever seen, read:

I Love you Forever SnotFace.

Drop Dead Fred


End file.
